


Shoot to Thrill

by WeirdyMcWeirderton



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdyMcWeirderton/pseuds/WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: The Avengers are having a little bonding time only the team's assassins take things a little too far.
Kudos: 1





	Shoot to Thrill

“So, why did you drag us out here Tony?” Steve asks with a scowl aimed at the man. The last thing he wanted was to spend more time with the arrogant genius.

“For this,” Tony says as he leads the group of Avengers around the corner. In front of them, in the clearing behind Tony’s house, is an extravagant obstacle course-like contraption. There are walls and steps and balconies and tunnels, amongst other things. It looked like a better, more expensive, version of a Laser Tag room.

“Stark what is this?” Barton asks with a wave of his hand as he takes an extra couple steps forward and looks on in awe.

“I thought we could use a little fun after everything,” Tony says causing everyone to look over at him. Tony grins and holds up a basket that he jiggles in the air.

“Are those…?” Natasha asks as she takes in the objects loaded in the basket.

“No way Stark,” Bruce says with a shake of his head as he holds his hands up and takes a step back.

“What is it?” Thor asks as he eyes the contents with a furrowed brow.

“Water guns,” Tony answers with a grin as his eyes light up in mirth.

“Do I even ask what we do with them?” Steve grumbles before sharing a look with Banner.

“Here, I’ll show you,” Tony says as his grin grows and he sets the basket on the ground in front of him. Tony takes out one of the large guns and shows Steve and Thor how to work them and fill them up with water.

“Why would we wish to soak our friends with water?” Thor asks as the furrow of his brow deepens, not understanding this Earth custom.

“Because it’s fun,” Tony replies right before he squirts the Captain in the face. Steve blubbers and moves out of the way and sends a glare at Stark. Stark grins and lets out a chuckle. “See?”

“Aren’t we a little old for this?” Bruce asks with a raised eyebrow and a scowl aimed at the offending objects.

“Nonsense,” Barton replies from the side with a grin growing from ear to ear.

“Just think of it as training,” Romanov adds from next to Clint as her eyes twinkle deviously. The team turns to look at the two SHIELD agents and grimace. Clint and Natasha have already selected their guns, which happen to hold the most water, and have filled them up already. They both are holding them as if they are going into battle.

“You know this is just for fun right?” Tony asks them as he eyes the assassins warily not sure if this is a good idea anymore.

“Yeah,” Natasha says with a nod and a devilishly smirk.

“Of course,” Clint says off-handedly as he is already scoping the place out. If they didn’t know the sharpshooter, the team would think he’s not paying any attention to them.

“Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea,” Stark mumbles to himself as he grimaces at the two assassins.

“We’ll give you four a head start,” Clint says with a smirk and sharing a look with Nat. “You’ll need it.”

Clint and Natasha quickly run into the maze. The rest of the Avengers watch after them, some with scowls and some with wide eyes.

“There’s not supposed to be teams!” Stark shouts after them before throwing his hands up into the air.

“Great idea Stark,” Steve says with sarcasm and a sigh of defeat.

“Who let those two partner up?” Tony grumbles with a scowl aimed at where Clint and Natasha disappeared.

“Wasn’t it a given?” Banner asks with raised eyebrows. Tony huffs knowing this whole idea took a turn for the worse the moment Romanov and Barton adamantly decided they were partners without consulting anyone else.

“Fine. I’ve got anger-management. Lost in Translation can be the last team,” Tony says as he picks out a water gun. Thor and Steve furrow their eyebrows.

“I don’t understand that reference,” Rogers says as he looks over at Tony who smirks at the look he’s receiving from the man.

“I’m afraid I don’t either,” Thor adds with a shake of his head.

“Exactly,” Stark replies as he hands Banner a water gun and the two of them quickly fill up their guns. Steve scowls but he and Thor grab the remaining two guns and fill them up as well. The two teams disperse into the maze, keeping a lookout for the master assassins.

AVENGERS

Bruce Banner lets out a chuckle as Tony Stark gets sprayed in the face by Steve. Tony scowls but quickly retaliates and sprays Rogers in return.

“Steve watch out!” Thor shouts and shoves Mjolnir in front of his teammate. The water hits the hammer and sprays away from them. Taking advantage of his lack of attention, Banner bobs above the half wall and sprays Thor. Tony lets out a triumphant yell and throws his hands up into the air. Thor and Steve quickly retreat while wiping their faces off with their sleeves.

AVENGERS

Thor and Steve sneak up behind Tony and Bruce. They simultaneously jump out of hiding and soak the back of the two science geeks. Tony and Bruce shout in surprise and jump up before turning around to see the two men standing behind them. Steve and Thor laugh only to have Stark and Banner retaliate immediately.

AVENGERS

Clint glances to his side as he feels Natasha crouch next to him where they were perched atop one of the balconies. They hadn’t even engaged the other Avengers yet; they’d been planning and preparing their attacks. Now they sat and watched the other four members of the team soaking each other, laughing, smiling, and having fun. Clint smirks and tightens his hold on his gun. He glances over at Nat and sees the determined look on her face.

“You ready to win this?” he asks as his smirk grows and an eyebrow arching up.

“Stark should’ve planned this better. This is far too easy,” Natasha replies with a smirk of her own as she watches the rest of the Avengers before them. The two of them share a look before moving out to carry out their plan of attack.

AVENGERS

Tony and Bruce walk underneath a balcony, keeping their eyes peeled. They hadn’t seen Clint and Natasha since the beginning and they were getting nervous. Something was wrong and they weren’t sure they wanted to know what it was. They sneak to the other side and step out from underneath the balcony. Tony trips over a rope and lands in a tub of water. Bruce laughs but it’s cut short when another tub of water dumps over him causing his to let out a gasp. Stark and Banner look over at each other sharing matching scowls.

“We should make it a rule to separate Barton and Romanov,” Tony says as he tries to climb out of the tub. He slips and falls into it again. Tony grumbles and looks over at Banner as his scowl deepens.

“Definitely,” Bruce agrees with a nod as water drips steadily off his hair.

AVENGERS

“I am worried,” Thor says as he and Steve walk through the grounds keeping his eyes peeled for any of the other Avengers. 

“Of what?” Steve asks with his eyes trained around him as he searches the area. 

“We have yet to see Barton or Romanov,” Thor explains with a look at Rogers who stops and looks over at the Asgardian.

“That is troubling,” Steve replies with a nod and a scowl appearing on his face. 

Suddenly, they are hit with a stream of water from above. They try to block it and move out of the line of fire but it follows them wherever they go. When it abruptly stops, Steve and Thor look up and see Clint smirking down at them. They don’t have a chance to react when they are suddenly pelted with water balls from somewhere behind them. Steve and Thor run away and try to dodge them but it’s no use. They raise their water guns to squirt towards where they finally notice Natasha is hiding. Before they can do anything though, they are bombarded with another steady stream of water from Clint. Steve and Thor shout and rush out of the trap hastily.

AVENGERS

Squelch, squelch, squelch.

Tony and Bruce scowl at the feeling of their wet shoes and socks on their feet. They were on the search for the SHIELD agents of their team with no success. They’ve made it a point to steer clear of the balconies and have been safe since. Hearing footsteps coming towards them they freeze and raise their guns in the direction of said footsteps. They didn’t think it’d be Clint and Natasha making the noise but just in case. Steve and Thor come around the corner soaked from head to toe. At closer inspection, Tony and Bruce notice large welts on their arms and legs.

“What happened to you two?” Banner asks as he takes in Steve and Thor’s appearances with wide eyes.

“Probably the same that happened to you two,” Steve replies with a nod towards the two men, noticing Tony and Banner’s water logged appearance. The four of them scowl and share a look.

“I say we team up against them,” Tony offers up as he meets Rogers’ eyes.

“I’m in,” Steve replies with a nod of determination as his look hardens.

“Me too,” Thor and Bruce reply with their own nods of agreement.

“Good,” Tony says as he nods his head once and turns to lead the way.

“We should…” Steve begins but they are suddenly struck with an abundance of water. If Tony didn’t know any better he’d say it was with a hose. No sooner had he thought this than the water disappears. It’s immediately replaced by a waterfall of freezing water. Ice chunks pelt them as they shout from the freezing temperature. The rush of water sprays them again and they don’t have time to think when they are suddenly pelted with what Steve can only assume are the water balls again. The onslaught stops and the four sopping wet Avengers look around them.

Clint is nearby holding three water balls with a grin on his face. Natasha is a couple feet away holding onto a hose that is attached to one of the water spigots on the course. She smirks and quirks an eyebrow.

“All right. You win,” Steve growls out with a scowl on his face and his hands up in surrender. Tony, Bruce, and Thor’s face’s match his as the three of them slowly move their way behind the Captain.

“Of course we won,” Clint says as his smirk grows into a confident grin. Clint and Natasha drop their water weapons in unison and walk back to Tony’s house, bone dry.

“This was supposed to be for fun!” Tony shouts after them with a scowl. No one else says anything, just glares after the partners retreating forms. The sound of dripping water echoes around them and Tony growls, flicking his arms, sending water flying in all directions. He grumbles just loud enough for the other three to hear him, “And where the hell did they get the hose?”


End file.
